Casais ImprováveisIII
by Juliane.chan2
Summary: Uma série de Hentais com casais que você não vê no animê...mas na sua imaginação.Nesse capítulo:Hades e Atena.


CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS- III 

**Capítulo 3: Hades e Atena, revelação.**

Dez anos se passaram desde o fim da guerra entre a deusa da justiça e o imperador do mundo dos mortos.

Cansada de ver os deuses se digladiando, e querendo trazer a paz de volta entre os seus, Afrodite, a deusa da beleza conseguiu convencer Zeus e Hera a realizarem um festim como os de antigamente e convidar todos os deuses. Esperava principalmente acabar com o clima de inimizade entre Atena e Hades.

Lembrou-se saudosa da época em que ambos se respeitavam mutuamente, e até mantinham um clima agradável de amizade entre eles. Clima este que desapareceu com as seguidas guerras entre ambos ao longo dos séculos.

Mas, uma louca idéia a assaltou de repente. Determinada a uni-los novamente na amizade, procurou seu filho Eros e lhe contou seu plano, ao lhe entregar duas flechas especiais.

"Tem certeza disso, mãe?"-indagou o jovem deus, examinando a flecha de sua mãe.-"Quem for ferido com essas flechas será apenas atingido com o amor fraternal?"

"Sim."-disse Afrodite, ajeitando seus longos e volumosos cabelos dourados.-"Quero ver Atena e Hades como os amigos que eram antes. Durante a festa, darei um jeito de levá-los para fora, para os jardins e você fará o restante!"

O deus do amor deu os ombros e colocou as flechas em sua aljava, mas cometeu um erro. As flechas de sua mãe e as que habitualmente utilizava para despertar o amor em suas vítimas eram iguais.

Na hora marcada, os deuses se reuniram no Olimpo, o clima era de amabilidade entre os olimpianos. Bem, quase todos...Assim Hades adentrou no salão, Atena que até aquele momento se divertia conversando com suas irmãs Hebe e Ártemis, deixou de sorrir ficando taciturna. Hades reparou em sua presença e fingiu que não a viu.

Mas todos notaram o clima pesado e hostil que tomou conta do lugar.

"Eu sabia que haveria esse clima ruim entre eles!"-disse Afrodite nervosa a Eros.-"Vamos fazer exatamente o que combinamos!"

"Está bem."-ele concordou com um suspiro desanimado.-"Mas se eles descobrirem seus planos, não me envolva no castigo que poderão lhe impor, mãe! Tanto Hades quanto Atena detestam serem manipulados! Mesmo que seja um ato inocente como esse!"

"Certo! Assumirei a culpa se algo der errado! Agora, vá para o jardim sul e espere o momento certo!"

Eros ia saindo e pegou a aljava, arqueou a sobrancelha e estendeu a mão hesitante, quais eram mesmo as flechas que sua mãe preparou para os deuses? Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Não sabia mais quais eram as flechas que despertariam a amizade esquecida das suas flechas!

Deu um longo e resignado suspiro. Seja o que Zeus quiser!

Afrodite instruiu um criado para que desse ao deus do mortos um falso recado de que um dos seus generais o aguardava nos jardins da ala sul do Olimpo, com notícias urgentes do Mundo Inferior, fazendo o deus se apressar em ir a esse 'encontro'. Com a desculpa de que queria respirar ar puro, Afrodite arrastou Atena para que a acompanhasse em um passeio pelos jardins, que foi aceito pela deusa da justiça.

Hades chegou no local e notou desconfiado que não havia ninguém por perto. Enquanto isso, Atena e Afrodite se aproximavam.

"Oh, está frio!"-disse a bela deusa.-"Importa-se de ir na frente, Atena. Vou buscar um véu e logo a alcanço."

"Está bem, Afrodite."-disse Atena sem desconfiar de nada, continuando a caminhar e admirar a beleza das flores daquele lugar.

E caminhando, chegou até um local mais aberto e notou que não estava mais sozinha.

"Hades."-ela disse o nome séria, surpresa por ele estar ali.-"Está me seguindo?"

O imperador do Submundo também se surpreendeu com a presença de Atena. A última coisa que queria era reencontrá-la ali e agora.

"Seguindo-a?"-ele deu um sorriso debochado.-"Quanta pretensão! Acaso acha que não tenho nada mais importante a fazer do que me preocupar com a sua existência atrevida?"

Começaram a discutir, de maneira calma e controlada, mas carregando nas ofensas dirigidas um ao outro. Do alto de uma árvore, Eros pensou que era melhor disparar logo as tais flechas agora, antes que uma nova guerra santa comece ali. Fechou os olhos, pedindo aos céus que as flechas que pegou fossem as certas e disparou-as em direção aos dois deuses.

Ambos os deuses sentiram um estranho calor transpassar seus corações e se encararam confusos. Satisfeito por ter acabado com a discussão, e receando que fosse descoberto, Eros tratou de voar o mais rápido possível de volta ao palácio dos deuses.

"Estranho..."-murmurou Atena.-"Ficou quente de repente!"

"Tem razão."-disse Hades.

Atena notou que Hades estava diferente. Ele se aproximou e a tocou em seu ombro desnudo, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Os olhos de Hades luziam perigosamente e a boca entreabrira num convite sensual...tão perto da sua...

"Não quero mais brigar com você, Atena."-ele murmurou, a medida que andava, fazendo-a recuar e encontrar por obstáculo atrás de si, uma árvore.

"O que quer?"

"Você."

A boca de Hades buscou a dela, e ele a abraçou, prendendo-a entre a árvore e seu corpo em chamas. E ela o cingiu pela cintura, ao se arquear, tornando-se receptiva. Guiada pelo instinto, comprimiu-se contra a virilha intumescida, movendo os quadris, oferecendo-se.

Hades gemeu, e suas mãos percorreram ansiosas suas costas e curvas macias. Estava excitado, por senti-la tão perto, roçando contra seu membro, tendo apenas os tecidos de suas roupas entre eles e o desejo inexplicável e descontrolado que os dominara. Agarrou-a pelas nádegas firmes, levantou-a para que se encaixasse melhor e jogou os quadris para frente, fazendo-a sentir o quanto o excitava.

Atena arqueou-se para trás, envolvendo seu corpo com uma das pernas, enquanto Hades se comprimia contra seu sexo em chamas, em movimentos duros e ondulantes. Soltou um gemido rouco, quando Hades segurou firmemente um dos seus seios, puxando o vestido que ela usava, desnudando os seios.

Os beijos desceram até a base de sua garganta e depois até o bico ardente de um dos seios, que agora sugava com avidez. Um grito lhe escapou. Seu corpo em chamas, as pernas trêmulas...sentiu as mesmas sensações quando ele se apossou do outro seio.

Hades gemeu baixinho e deslizou as mãos por seu corpo. Ela conteve o fôlego quando elas subiram o tecido de suas saias para percorrer-lhe as curvas arredondada das suas nádegas e as coxas macias, tocando em seguida em sua feminilidade.

Os dedos vagaram naquela textura quente, macia e úmida...gentis a princípio, depois mais firmes quanto ela ofegava e se retorcia. Ele a tomou em seus braços fazendo-a deitar-se sobre a relva, livrando-se do restante de suas roupas, admirando sua beleza. Em seguida, livrou-se das próprias roupas.

Os olhos de Atena percorreram todo o corpo de Hades, admirando seus músculos, depois seguiram até a cintura estreita, e logo mais abaixo.

Hades a cobriu com seu corpo, brincou com seus lábios, lambeu-os, mordicou-os, sugou-os entre os dentes, para depois mergulhar a língua na cavidade quente da boca. Seus lábios e mãos se buscavam febrilmente.

Atena sentiu o membro pulsante e viril de encontro a suas coxas e abriu-se para recebê-lo. Gemeu de prazer quando o sentiu penetrá-la. Ele gemeu e se arqueou, investiu com o quadril para frente, uma vez e mais outra, enquanto ela lhe circundava a cintura com as pernas, fazendo-o penetrá-la ainda mais.

Começaram a mover-se em sincronia. Sentidos exaltados, até atingirem o clímax e Hades derramar-se dentro dela. Para em seguida, exausto, deixou-se cair ao seu lado, encarando-a, os corpos se tocando, em silêncio a abraçou.

Depois de um longo e enlevado tempo, ambos ainda permaneciam abraçados, se acariciando e beijando mutuamente. Não diziam nada, palavras não eram necessárias. Sabiam que agora teriam que voltar a realidade, e fingirem que nada aconteceu.

Beijaram-se uma última vez e se afastaram e em silêncio se vestiram. Atena foi a primeira a chegar ao salão, alguns minutos depois foi Hades quem chegou.

"Parece que conseguimos, filho."-disse Afrodite eufórica.-"Até seus cosmos estão mais relaxados e amigáveis! Mas eles demoraram muito lá fora. Estava ficando preocupada."

"Hã, mãe."-disse Eros.

"Sim, filho?"

"Acho que sem querer usei minhas flechas ao invés das suas."-disse sem graça.

Afrodite encarou o filho, perplexa e depois olhou para Hades e Atena. As vestimentas de ambos estavam ligeiramente amarrotadas e notou que nos cabelos de Atena havia algumas folhas que foram discretamente retiradas pela mesma.

A deusa do amor sorriu. Não foi exatamente como ela planejara, foi melhor!

Atena e Hades trocaram olhares discretamente. O que houve entre eles não se repetiria nunca mais. Só restaria a ambos a lembrança de uma noite de loucura...de desejo.

Mas...será que realmente ficará apenas nas lembranças?

Fim!


End file.
